1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional built-up toy with freely connectable bases, each of which has coupling means provided along peripheral edges thereof to enable connection of multiple bases to one another at these coupling means to form a large flat plane for holding more figures and decorations thereto to create changeful three-dimensional toys.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional three-dimensional built-up toy with changeable clothes invented by the same applicant of the present invention, there is included a doll in the form of a flat part being provided at one side near a middle portion thereof with a first slit of a predetermined depth, and at a lower end with a connecting edge; a coupling element in the form of a flat part being provided at one side with a second slit corresponding to the first slit on the doll, so that the coupling element is detachably assembled to the doll through engagement of the second slit on the coupling element with the first slit on the doll; a plurality of pieces of clothes in the form of flat parts being provided at one side with a third slit corresponding to the second slit on the coupling element, so that the clothes may be removably attached to the doll via the coupling element by engaging the third slit on the clothes with the second slit on the coupling element; and a base in the form of a flat part being provided at predetermined positions with a plurality of insertion slots, into which the connecting edge of the doll is inserted for the doll to stand upright on the base. The pieces of clothes may be selectively put onto the doll through the coupling element depending on a player""s imagination, enabling the doll to change clothes at any time.
A drawback of the above-mentioned three-dimensional toy with changeable clothes is that it has only one base and the doll could be connected only to a restricted space on the one single base.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional built-up toy with freely connectable bases. The toy mainly includes at least one base, and at least one figure and a plurality of matching decorations detachably formed on the at least one base by, for example, stamping contours on the base. The figure and the matching decorations are integrally provided at lower ends with downward projected connecting sections, and the at least one base is provided at predetermined positions with a plurality of insertion slots, into anyone of which the connecting sections of the figure and the matching decorations may be inserted. After the figure and the matching decorations are torn out of the at least one base along the stamped contours, they could be held to the base in a upright position by selectively inserting the connecting sections into the insertion slots. The at least one base with the figure and the matching decorations removed therefrom is reused instead of being discarded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional built-up toy with freely connectable bases, each of which is provided along peripheral edges with coupling means, so that multiple bases could be connected together at the coupling means to create a large flat plane onto which more figures and matching decorations could be freely inserted.